Passionate Love
by AnimeSuperstar
Summary: [COMPLETE]What happens after Sakura's battle with the sealed card? Syaoran leaves again for Hong Kong but this time, love is in their hearts. Still, a mystery is waiting to be uncovered and Eriol is the only one who's aware of it yet. Pls R&R!
1. Sweet Partings

**Passionate Love **

-Chapter 1: Sweet Partings-

"Are you alright? You shouldn't have jumped like that," Syaoran said locking Sakura in a tight embrace. His heart beated louder with every second her cherryblossom scent intertwined with his own.

_She felt the same way to me... _

_My hopes didn't fail... _

_She loves me and so do I... _

Sakura rested her chin on his shoulder. ''It's alright, everything will soon return to normal," she flushed and gently broke away from him.

_He did not lose this feeling..._

_The feeling we treasured the most..._

_His love remained, as mine would... in my heart... _

"Syaoran," she murmured and stared deep into his amber eyes.

He blinked and gave her a sweet, breathtaking smile. Now that she has confessed her love, it seemed that his world started turning in a different path. The rainbow of his dreams is no longer the same, monotonous one whose ends never seemed to meet. The simple proclamation of love from her lips made this rainbow shine with such passion that his world brightened with every second that comes along.

"I'm glad I did not lose this feeling," he took her hands to his," but no matter what, I'll still continue to fall in love with you."

Sakura smiled at his words and took out the new Sakura card.

''Thank you Hope. If it weren't for you, I would've lost one of the most important person in my life."

The little girl that once brought the near destruction of her surroundings gave Sakura an encouraging smile. Crossing the boundary in the realm of impossibilities would be fulfilled if the power used against it is stronger.

It is the power of dreams and hopes…

The one that resides within the hearts of all…

_...the power of love…_

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran went out of the bell tower and the morning sun gleamed beyond the distant horizon. It dazzled them for a moment and after the first gleam passed by, they saw from afar, Yukito, Keroberos, Tomoyo and Meiling smiling brightly at them.

_They did it…_

_And she never thought it would come to pass._

_Love is more powerful than any other thing in the world._

_And surely, it will forever be… _

------------------------------------------------------

Airport

A couple of days passed by after the Nadeshiko festival and Syaoran and Meiling are about to leave for Hong Kong.

"I'll be missing both of you!" Tomoyo squealed still holding up her video cam. She exchanged a quick mischievous glance with Meiling. After Sakura and Syaoran fought against Void, they've grown closer to each other. Tomoyo's certain that she already confessed. Unfortunately for her, the precious moment wasn't captured by her cam.

"We'll try to visit you guys again!" Meiling exclaimed suffocating Sakura and Tomoyo with a big hug. "Keep the letters coming in, ne?"

Kero's muffled voice cut them from inside Sakura's bag, "Hey easy with the hug brat, I can't eat properly in here!"

Sakura sweat dropped, laughing at the same time. "Don't you worry Meiling, we will!"

Meiling glanced at her cousin behind her and whispered to Sakura, "Hey, she wasn't such a bad princess after all. Though the ending was cut off, I'm sure somewhere between those lines she was able to tell him her true feelings," she paused and made her voice barely audible, "even if it seemed to her that he couldn't hear a thing."

Sakura was puzzled by what she said but Meiling just giggled.

Finally she came face to face with Syaoran.

They stared at each other for some time unperturbed by the ongoing video cam behind them.

"I guess this is a goodbye again, huh?" Sakura said blushing.

"I don't mind the goodbyes if I know I'll be seeing you again."

The intercom suddenly announced the flight for Hong Kong.

Syaoran and Meiling gave one last look before they started to walk away with the ruby-eyed girl waving frantically.

Sakura held both her hands together and hurriedly added,

"Come back again sometime."

Syaoran halted, and with his intense amber eyes looking lovingly at her, he replied with the same sweet smile.

"I will."

a/n: end of chapter one! Hope you guys like it! Syaoran's gonna leave again… awww... But something's surely up on the coming chapters! A problem, perhaps? Hehehe, There's still a mystery waiting to be solved… S&S Forever! Please read and review!


	2. Whispers from a Distance

Aloha! Thanks for all those who submitted reviews!

To Ayr: Well, I've already outlined the whole story of Passionate love and its going to be a bit short. Less then ten chappies actually sweat drops. And I'm sorry I couldn't change their ages to 16 or 17 because there's something in the later chapters that needs them to be in their present ages concerning with the Sakura cards and their "love". S&S. But there will be more mystery to come so keep reading and a lot of thanks for your wonderful review!

**Passionate Love**

-Chapter 2: Whispers from a Distance-

Sakura looked out of the window feeling the shivers ran down her spine. The winter air is fast approaching and the cold ambience made her even more of a late riser. Kero lay tucked up in the drawer momentarily muttering about sweets.

"Gimme those cakes! Zzzz….. No, I want the bigger one!"

Sakura grinned at him and stared at the letters laid out on her desk. Since the departure of Syaoran and Meiling, she has been looking forward to every weekend because to her new and revised vocabulary, weekend means another mail and another lowdown of information from her friends.

Sakura reached over to the letter underneath the pink envelope, the one she read last night.

It was from Meiling.

"…_Guess what, I was able to make a spinning kick where I actually hit Syaoran, well, nearly. That's already a super record for me! Damn! He's such a great fighter and my chances of actually beating him are next to zero…"  
_

"… _know what, he seems to be thinking of you a lot these days…"_

"…Tomoyo sent us a copy of the video she took during the Nadeshiko festival and you were awesome on stage! I especially like the pert where the prince confessed his love. It's just a pity I'm only the princess' lady-in-waiting…"

"… I've enclosed a few pictures of us here taken by Aunt Yelan. Syaoran has already outgrown me by an inch! Keep this as a remembrance, ne? I'm always here if you need me or if you need encouragement for your loved one. 

_P.S. Tell Kero I was able to eat 2 whole cakes in one go. Bet he can't beat that! (psst! I'ts only a lie)_

_-Meiling"_

Sakura gave a silent laugh after reading her friend's message.

Some things never change.

She sighed and glanced at her bedside table. There's still a single letter laying there which she haven't finished reading.

Sakura tucked Meiling's letter back in its envelope and took the new one.

It's from Syaoran.

_"…Yeah, it's starting to get a bit cold here in Hong Kong. Right now I'm wearing the green scarf you made for me. Honestly Sakura, I enjoyed when we went skiing last time and it was awesome since it never snowed here. I could get used to this…"_

Sakura flushed and glanced at the sleeping Kero. Even the mere handwriting of Syaoran gave her cheeks a crimson touch. She looked back at the letter. Now this part she hasn't read yet.

_"Tell me what your favorite figure is. Would you like a ballerina? A horse? A fairy or perhaps an angel? Don't ask why. It's a surprise…"_

"…I hope you're doing fine there. Tomoyo mentioned your performance in school is really great. Still a late riser? Don't trouble yourself too much anymore now that Tomoeda's back to normal again. If you have any problems, always remember that I am here for you. 

_Even if we're miles apart, you'll always be here with me…_

…_in my heart._

_Love_

_-Syaoran"_

__

Sakura's face turned to an even deep crimson at Syaoran's last words. The silent zephyr billowed her chestnut hair as she folded back his letter.

"I love you too Syaoran," she whispered and gently placed its envelope on top of Meiling's. She grinned at Keroberos and walked out of the room for 'lunch'.

"A surprise?" Sakura murmured to herself. "I wonder what he's up to."

"_I'll tell him I'd like an angel…" _Sakura thought and with a smile, she walked down the staircase.

Meanwhile, back in Sakura's room, the Sakura Cards emitted a strange, mysterious glow.

--------------------------------------------

-England- Hiiragizawa Mansion

In the chamber where the fires warmed the hearth of the room, a big red chair lay in the middle and sitting on it was a mysterious looking guy with dark tresses and extremely handsome face. Eriol Hiiragizawa stared at the fireplace deep in contemplation.

His azure eyes flickered.

He sensed danger. Something is wrong.

His senses couldn't be mistaken.

_But it couldn't happen…_

_Could it?_

_Unless…_

He quickly stood up and Kaho Mizuki suddenly fell in his way.

"What's wrong Eriol?" She asked worried.

Eriol sighed and faced the east.

"It's Sakura…"

a/n: So what do you think? LOL Did I put too much emphasis on Eriol's _handsome _face? . Now the conflict ahs arrived. Once again, it's something about Sakura and her cards, only this time; it's not _she _they're going to deal with but someone else… Oooh and someone's planning to return to Japan! I won't be spilling any more beans now, just continue to read guys and keep the reviews coming in!

Love ya all!

-Devange


	3. Crystal Angel

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! S&S forever! R&R Pls!

**Passionate love **

Chapter 3: Crystal Angel

-Hong Kong-

"Mmm! This ramen is swell!" Meiling exclaimed as they sat at the dining table eating dinner.

The Li milieu could totally vouchsafe a feeling of royalty. The brunette tapestries hang in both side of the room partly hiding the streaming moonlight on the window.

"I want more ramen. If you please Wei!" she said grinning.

''How about you Syaoran? Huh?"

Syaoran was perturbed in his thoughts and looked at his cousin, ''I think no, I'm all fed up."

Meiling placed her hand under her chin and scrutinized Syaoran.

''Don't worry. I know she's also thinking about you."

Syaoran hid his surprised look.

''What's that cut you have on your arm Syaoran?" Meiling asked worriedly.

''It's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at him and pouted. ''Come on! No secrets." Her eyes widened. "Did you get that from the thingy you're making in your room? The one made out of glass?"

Syaoran blinked, his amber eyes hiding the glint of surprise. "Yes," he stood up and excused himself at the dining table.

Meiling frowned at him.

_"You really do miss her..."_

-----

Syaoran closed the door behind him and gazed around his large bedroom. Shards of glass lay scattered in one corner and a stool stood before it containing a figure covered by a cloth.

Syaoran sighed and removed the cloth on the stool. It revealed a small angel wearing a long frock with her wings spreading outward. It was made entirely from pure crystal glass which Syaoran ordered from a distant place and which he has been engraving for weeks. Her face was deminutive and resembled those of the Sakura cards and every angle of it is full of detail.

Syaoran smiled at it.

_"...you said you wanted an angel, so I made the most beautiful one..."_

He gazed at the cuts in his hands.

_"...all these suffering only for you..." _

He took the angel into his hands and it shone brightly before his eyes.

_"I hope this is worth a Christmas present to you Sakura_

_I made it with my own hands_

_I'd like to give you something that actually came from my efforts_

_Happiness is within this angel_

_Let it remind you of me_

_After all, it is a special gift_

_Not only is my happiness kept inside but also my love..."_

----------------------------------------

-Japan-

"Hoeee! Kero-chan!" Sakura screamed opening the door to her bedroom. ''Aw man, just a minute, I'm trying to break my record here!" he answered back, succumbed in his video game.

"Kero-chan, they're going back!" Sakura announced, excited.

"Who?"

"Eriol-kun and the others!" she grinned. "He said they're going to visit here this Christmas. I told Tomoyo about it and she wanted to have a small celebration in her house "

"Hmmm!" Kero cut her short and flied up to Sakura's face. "Eriol _and_ the others? You mean SUPPI is coming along too!" He raged and his eyes blazed at the thought of his all-time rival coming face to face with him.

"Ha! Suppi, wait 'till I show him my new record! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura sweatdropped laughing.

"Did he said why they're visiting?" Kero asked, finally pacified.

Sakura thought. "Well, ummm no."

The video suddenly gave a loud beep and the game over music played.

"WHAAAT!" Kero cried out. "Noooo!"

-----------------------------------------

-Hong Kong-

"Syaoran!" Meiling called.

Syaoran walked into the hallway and saw his cousin rushing up at him.

"Tomoyo just called and said Eriol and the others are going to visit Japan this Christmas," she announced.

Syaoran folded his arms and leaned against the wall, "well, don't tell me you wish to go there too."

"Ummm," Meiling pleaded making puppy eyes infront of her cousin. "Why can't we? Surely you'd like to see Sakura again?"

Syaoran blinked and his cheeks turned crimson, "I…" he turned his back to her. "Do what you want," and he walked away.

-----

"_I surely want to see you again…"_

He went over to the balcony and stared out to the horizon. His Christmas present is all wrapped up by now. It would be great if he'll be able to give it to her directly.

The sunset made his amber eyes twinkle and beyond that distant horizon, Sakura's face appeared before his thoughts.

"…_I guess I'll be coming back after all…"_

a/n: So how was it? I kinda like breezed through this chapter because I was in some sort of school activity.Anyways, Syaoran is going back to Japan! Hoeeee! Oh, we're all happy again. But will he arrive to see Sakura, or something else will happen? _Something that will prevent him from reaching her… _(Oh, the suspense!) Just keep reading on guys and the reviews coming in!

Luv ya all!

-Devange


	4. The Return

AloHa! A million apologies for a very late update! ducks from rotten eggs It's the schoolwork (it should be blamed!). We're like prisoners in school with so much to do and so little time! Anyway, thanks for all reviews, they really jolt me up! Here's chapter 4 of Passionate love.

**Passionate Love **

-Chapter 4: The Return-

"Kaijuu," Touya called as Sakura came past him. "Yukito-san and I will be working at a flower shop for the rest of the day,"

Sakura shot taunting glares at him. "I am NOT a kaijuu!" In a blink of an eye, she did her never failing attack on her brother and Touya, automatically clasped his foot as if there is no other event that happened more often than this.

"Say hi to Yukito-san for me and thanks for the info, I think I'm gonna have lunch at Tomoyo's," Sakura walked past him triumphantly and approached Tomoyo in the living room.

"Are you all ready?" Tomoyo asked. "We don't want to be late at the airport. Eriol-kun said they'll be arriving at around 9:30." Her eyes twinkled, "I would like to have them in my video. It's a perfect picture moment!" Her background changed into pink with cherryblossoms dancing around the bubbles. (anime daydream)

Sakura grinned at her and sat down at the couch tying her shoes.

"Y-you know what Tomoyo-chan," she blushed as her friend sat down beside her, daydream placed aside.

Tomoyo smiled at her.

"He just called me earlier and said they're coming back." Sakura paused and flashed a smile.

"Syaoran and Meiling?"

Sakura nodded. "He said they're going to celebrate Christmas with us along with Eriol-kun and the others."

"That would be really nice!"

"Yeah and–"

"Whoa! Suppi-chan!" Kero suddenly sprung from Sakura's bag. "My rival finally at my feet! HAHAHAHAHA!" He did a kicking scenario in the air and fell flat on the couch.

Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Kero-chan!"

-------------------------------------

-Airport-

"There they are!" Sakura pointed to Tomoyo.

Eriol's powerful aura revealed him to her even before they went out of the arrival area. His figure slowly materialized from within the big crowd. Beside him was Kaho and Nakuru with smiles no their faces still holding the rather western ambience.

It was only Eriol who seemed different with that mysterious look he displays. But he smiled when Sakura approached them.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted and Tomoyo appeared at her back with a smile and a wave.

Eriol gave a small bow. "How are things here Sakura?"

"Doing fine, I hope you guys had a nice trip!" She replied cheerfully.

Kaho caught her eyes and smiled at her.

Nakuru got in between hem and winked at Sakura. "We should've had a nice, peaceful trip if it weren't for Suppi here complaining about sweets."

"SUUPI!" a yell came from Sakura's bag and out came Kero wearing a martial arts outfit and wristbands ready for action.

"Suppi!" he growled.

"Hold your horses Keroberos." Eriol interrupted at everyone's startled face. He stretched his arm out to Kero's floating figure and he dropped down to his palm, mum.

Again, one of Eriol's magic.

"Sorry about him," Sakura apologized. "He ate too many sweets last night and the news of Spinnel coming along with you guys made him a bit hyperactive."

"We don't mind that Sakura. Honestly, Suppi is no different!" Nakuru bragged.

Tomoyo squeezed herself between their lines. "If you wish, you could go straight to my house and rest there for a while. I've prepared lunch for all!"

"Why thank you Daidouji," Kaho answered. "What say you, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol dropped his arm leaving Kero in mid air, "that would be fine."

Spinnel peeked from Nakuru's shoulder, his drooping eyes eminently shows he's been from sleep, "Oh, we're here," he rubbed his eyes and flew to Eriol, "Where's lun–"

Spinnel stopped and caught sight of someone.

"_The yellow furball with unimaginably larger head and big mouth…" _he thought.

Kero stared back at him as if to respond,

"_The black puny kitten with no food reservations unlike me…"_

Both of their ayes widened the size of a golf ball and they exclaimed in unison, "Aha!"

-------------------------------

-Daidouji residence-

"Break it up you two!" Sakura cried out, watching as the small bolt of lightning darted from Kero to Suppi and back again. They stood in one end of the table positioned right in front of Eriol who seemed not to mind their food battle but stared at them amused.

In their midst lay two slices of cakes as big as both of them.

"You're going down Suppi-chan! Don't think you can beat me!" Kero smirked.

Suppi narrowed his eyes and shot taunting glares at him, "we shall see!"

And after a second or so, both of them dived for the caked, Keroberos taking as much as his mouth could accommodate.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru sweatdropped at them.

Tomoyo who was sitting opposite of Sakura brandished a smile and announced, "Syaoran and Meiling are on their way to the airport. They'll probably arrive here in the afternoon."

Sakura quickly stood up excitedly. "Great! We can pick them up when they arrive and–"

"Sakura," Eriol cut in. "I think it is better if we stay here and wait for them."

Sakura's smile added and stared questioningly at Eriol's serious and enigmatic face.

"There are some things I would like to discuss with you, he explained."

Sakura silently sank back to her chair, "okay." She felt Kaho placing an arm on her shoulder.

Tomoyo stopped her videocam positioned at them and looked up.

"… _so they didn't only came for a visit…"_

----------------

Back in Sakura's bag in the Daidouji living room, the Sakura cards again emmited a mysterious glow.

Eriol's eyes flickered after a long stillness.

"_It has begun…"_

a/n: REVIEWS! What do you guys think? I know I placed a lot on the Kero-Suppi scenario, well, they were the icebreaker for the moment. Next chapter will start with everyone's dream guy. Yep! Syaoran, so keep the reviews coming! The more reviews, the merrier!

Luv ya all!

-Devange


	5. Dark Spirits Awakened

Whew… Gomen ne, we just had our exams this week! N'ways, domo arigatou for all reviews! What Eriol meant by his last words _"it has begun.."_ is that the evil spirit is now loose causing the start of their major problem. Please read and don't ever forget to submit reviews! S&S forever!

**Passionate Love**

-Chapter 5: Dark Spirits Awakened-

The sun was slowly setting back home when the plane from Hong Kong landed in the hangar. The heat from the engine played tricks on the passenger's eyes and among those many shades, there was one holding a strange glitter as if it was about to claim the sunset itself. Amber eyes scanned the area and felt a familiar tug I his chest as he saw the very spot where he and Sakura last parted. It was also the spot where he gave her that bear he made.

Syaoran blushed and smiled to himself letting his messy hair billow.

"Let's get going Syaoran-kun!" Meiling tapped him on the shoulder giving him a start.

Syaoran nodded.

He can't wait to see her again.

-----------------------------------

Snow was starting to fall. Both cousins were unaccustomed to such low temperature but it was eminent that they held on. The car they were riding passed by the penguin park and something suddenly struck Syaoran.

"… _this feeling…"_

He looked sideways and motioned for the driver to stop.

"What's going on?" A surprised Meiling asked him. Syaoran got out of the car and turned to his cousin hiding all signs of expression from his face.

"I'm just going to check out something. You go on before me and tell the others I'll be there shortly." He shut the door giving no chance for Meiling to respond.

Syaoran turned and started to walk towards the park as the car drove away. The snow stuck to his feet and the winter air brushed gently at his strong, unperturbed face.

His amber eyes flashed worry and uneasiness.

"_There's something bad going on here…"_

He grasped the hilt of his sword as a dark shadow swept past him.

-----------------------------------

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Meiling announced as she stepped inside the Daidouji living room.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly appearing from behind a room. She ran giggling and hugged her friend. Tomoyo and the rest followed suit exchanging greetings with her.

"But where's Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, her smile fading away.

Eriol narrowed his eyes making his spectacles gleam mysteriously.

"You know something like this is going to happen, ne, Eriol-kun?" Kaho whispered to Eriol.

Sadly, he nodded back.

"He said he's just going to check out something," Meiling shrugged and looked apologetically at Sakura. "I couldn't stop him, he suddenly left."

Sakura turned her downcast eyes from Meiling.

Tomoyo placed a hand on her bestfriend's shoulder, "don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright." She gave her a small smile and motioned to Meiling. "You must be exhausted, there's still food in the dining hall."

Nakuru and Kaho escorted Meiling who gave thanks and a reassuring look to Tomoyo.

A strange breeze swept past through Eriol and Sakura. Tomoyo took her leave and gave one last look before following Meiling and the others.

Snow was falling outside the Daidouji house giving a slight chill to the emerald-eyed girl. Eriol walked over to the window, his intense azure eyes looking out to the darkening horizon.

Sakura still wondered why Syaoran has suddenly gone on his own. She stared at Eriol searching for answers. She suddenly remembered the bear Syaoran had given her.

It was named after him.

"…_Syaoran…"_

Somehow, a part of her accepts that it was his attitude to do things on his own even without the knowledge of others. But something makes her worry beyond all circumstances. Surely, a person is certain regarding this…

Eriol.

Sakura was about to ask when he began speaking.

"You remember Sakura, how you fought against the sealed card and when you were faced with the problem of sacrificing you most precious feeling?"

Sakura placed her hands together above her chest.

She remembered that time.

She had almost lost Syaoran.

"The cards, the Sakura cards," Eriol continued not looking at her, "have feelings like a human person. They know sadness, happiness, jealousy, loneliness…"

Sakura could not understand what their conversation was going yet she listened intently at his every word.

"When you turned the Clow Cards into Sakura cards, you have unified yourself with them. They feed on your power as you feed on theirs. Your whole being is in one with the cards, likewise, their whole being is in one with you."

Sakura's face was a bit perplexed. ''What do you mean, Eriol-kun?"

He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, when you've confessed your love to Syaoran, the Sakura cards _knew_ that you are offering half of yourself to him. You know how each person in the world feels as if there is always a part of them that's missing. A part which can only be filled with the person they loved the most so they can be whole.

One.

That's the same with you. The part of you that is there is the part which you share with the Sakura cards. The empty part is the one which Syaoran will fill." Eriol paused. "You do understand Sakura?"

Sakura felt herself nod. As she know think about it, she feels as if she has been made whole. Half is filled by the cards, half, by Syaoran.

"However," Eriol continued, "since the cards know how to feel, they know that Syaoran will have that previously empty place... And that triggers a change... a change that the cards are unaccustomed to experience." Eriol stopped. His azure eyes fixed themselves at Sakura's reflection in the window. He turned and faced her.

"You very well know how powerful the cards are, and when they felt that Syaoran will be coming to Japan once again, the change they are unaccustomed to experience grows more and more and that has awakened an evil spirit residing here."

Sakura suddenly became more worried than before.

"An evil spirit? It was awakened because the cards are not used to Syaoran being... being a part of me?" Her emerald eyes stared pleadingly at Eriol.

"You know it's hard to overcome something that you are not used to. Just like how it was hard for the cards to have a new master; for Yue to have a new master," Eriol explained and in a low voice, he said, "That's why Clow Reed refused to love any women."

Sakura blinked back at him pondering about his last words.

"But... But then again," Sakura muttered but Eriol cut her.

"Listen Sakura," his face became more serious, "this evil spirit is now facing Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Then I've got to go and help him. I must stop this evil spirit no matter what -"

"No." Eriol retorted. "I'm afraid you can't do that. The battle is between the spirit and Syaoran alone."

"But I couldn't just wait here," Sakura went over to Eriol's side.

"The only way to pacify this spirit is if it sees Syaoran worthy for you." Eriol gave her a reassuring look. "You do have faith in Syaoran right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then let him win this battle on his own. Let him fight for you, for both of your love."

Sakura felt tears slowly burning her eyes as she shook her head. "How can you just say that Eriol-kun?"

He sighed and placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Trust Sakura… _trust_."

------------------------------------

The stars were plainly visible in the open sky. The snow had stopped falling but the cold breeze still gave shivers to the emerald-eyed girl.

She trusted him, yet she couldn't stand him being alone on this chilly night with an evil spirit on his tail. She must first find where he is.

Sakura stood at the bridge where the perfect moonlight gleamed through the night. Suddenly, all of Sakura's cards went out and surrounded her. They emitted a bright light and in an instant, Sakura was gone.

a/n: End of the fifth Chapter! Hope you got my explanation regarding the evil spirit… how it got there because of the cards knowing that Syaoran is Sakura's true love. If there are questions, please ask me. Don't forget to submit reviews! Keep reading cause Passionate Love is nearly complete! Just a couple more chappies to go… S&S 4ever!

Luv ya all,

-Devange


	6. The Test for True Love

Reviews…Arigato! Arigato for them! (Make that a million!). Okay so I've been a constant late-updater but the school… it's torture! I've never been so busy in my entire life! (goes ballistic). Anyway, be happy! Here's chapter 6 of Passionate Love…

**Pasionate Love**

-Chapter 6:The Test for True Love -

Syaoran's amber eyes fixed itself on the shadowy figure floating in mid air. The street lamps partly illuminated the spirit as she slowly lowered herself in level with him. He couldn't make out a distinct face. Her whole body was wrapped with a loose old kimono revealing nothing but her white, ghostly facade and long black hair.

Syaoran gripped his sword and took one step forward, "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked loud enough for the spirit to hear. He waited for an answer but she gave none. Instead, the spirit raised a hand and in one swift motion, she enveloped both of them in a thick barrier.

"You have nowhere to go," the spirit said in a shrilly and misty voice.

Syaoran lifted his foot from the snow and jumped in attack.

He used his thunder assault inflicting bolts of lightning to the spirit.

He landed flat on the ground and to his surprise, the spirit didn't even flinch.

"Your powers are no use against me," she said with an evil grin.

Syaoran pretended not to hear and launched a different attack. He tried moves and repeated them for the umpteenth time but the spirit seemed invulnerable to each of it. Finally, Syaoran panted, thrust his sword on the ground and looked up.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The spirit raised her chin and the cold wind blowing against them increased.

"I am the spirit sealed in the place," she began, "sealed by the ancient magis in their time only to be awakened because of you." Her icy voice chilled Syaoran to the bones.

"You cannot defeat me for my life is eternity. You can inflict me no harm, but I can." Her dark eyes turned to a devilish stare.

Syaoran gripped his sword cursing.

"However, I will only do that if you fail to prove yourself worthy."

"He narrowed his eyes, "worthy?"

The spirit glowered upon him, "worthy for the card master. If you prove upon my power that she deserves you, I will release you and leave you unharmed. But," she raised her voice.

"But?" Syaoran interrupted seeing that this is not getting any better.

The spirit gave him a vampire smile. "If you fail, I will take your most precious memories to the grave with me."

He halted and stared dumbfounded at her.

His memories? But - but without them...

Syaoran cursed under his breath.

_"Damn it!"_

His memories... He couldn't let his memories be taken. What would become of him without them?

He stood there with unparalleled silence unperturbed by the coldness and loneliness of their surroundings. Images flashed before his mind. He could hear the sound of her voice playfully wandering within the casket of his memories.

_"...When I fell out of the elevator, I heard you call my by my first name, Sakura. It makes me feel as though we've become even closer friends. Can I call you "Syaoran-kun"?_

_--------_

_"Arigato Syaoran-kun..."_

_--------_

"_..You always say "It was nothing" but that's not true because you really are very kind.."_

_--------_

"_Yukito-san said that someday I'll find someone who I love the most, and he will love me the most too…"_

_--------_

_"We'll meet again someday right?"_

_--------_

_"I don't care if you lose that feeling, I love you! You're my number one!"_

_--------_

And it dawned upon him. He loves Sakura more than anyone… His love for her is true. And this love, which shines like the golden sun and gleams as bright as the stars will triumph in this battle.

Syaoran closed his amber eyes for a moment and when it opened, a new determination came from it. He softened his grip on his sword and looked fearlessly at the spirit.

"What's your condition?"

The sprit smiled her cold smile and raised herself a few inches from the ground. She lifted one bony finger and made a quick cut in the air. She crossed her hands and stretched it apart creating a bluish beam in the midst of them.

Syaoran blinked from the dazzling light. There were two figures floating in front of him and one look at them tells him this battle is not as easy at he thought it would be.

--------------------------------------

-Daidouji Residence-

Eriol Hiiragizawa stood alone in the living room looking past the window.

He let Sakura go although she was supposed to stay within his sight.

And now... The cards have taken her to the battle...

_"This isn't suppose to happen..._

_The very thing I'm avoiding is letting her get involved in the fight..._

_...It makes it more dangerous for both of them..._

_Syaoran just have to make the right choice. He has to do this on his own..._

_If he fails..." _

Eriol clenched his hand.

_"It's the end for both of them." _

----------------------------

Syaoran fixed his gaze on the two floating figure before him.

He couldn't be mistaken. It was the teddy bear he made and gave to Sakura. The other one...

No.. It couldn't be..

It's his Christmas gift to her − the crystal angel.

Whatever this spirit is planning, it's not going to be good.

"I have conjured up two objects special to you. Your task," she paused and flashed him a dangerous look, "is to destroy one of these."

Syaoran gasped and widened his eyes.

She gave him an evil laugh. "But you must choose with the _aid _of your heart because one wrong move will wipe your memories away thus erasing Sakura from your heart."

The spirit's smile grew more dangerous.

Syaoran gritted his teeth swearing loudly under his breath. Her last sentence had the utmost effect on him.

He looked from one object to the other.

A decision without the aid of one's heart is like a futile attempt to fight impossibility.

"The teddy bear... He had given it to Sakura months ago during their first parting.

The teddy bear he made for her...

For the one he loves...

Is it the one he should destroy?

Or the crystal angel?

The angel from which his hands were stricken with pain and suffering...

The angel which he has devoted all his time into perfecting...

The angel that has been the cause of his bruises and cuts...

What will he choose?

_The heart that had been silent for years,_

_Sent out a whisper, a touch..._

_Your voice mild and tender,_

_Warmed by the love you have created._

_The sound has fetched the tempest_

_Of the unwanted soul._

_Open the hidden casket,_

_Unleash the soul out_

_So your voice sweet and gentle, may reach my lips,_

_The star of the vast and boundless galaxy,_

_And my outstretched hands_

_To reach and claim the prize,_

_The dream of the lonely soul…_

_...An everlasting passionate love..._

Syaoran stood straight and calmed himself. He listened to the deafening silence around him. He can feel Sakura's presence in one of the two objects.

_She's placed inside on of them…_

_Sakura…_

If he destroys the wrong one, Sakura will get hurt.

…but which one?

He stood there in contemplation. Syaoran closed his eyes. Both of them has already experienced so much pain and suffering in the past. Must they continue to endure this dark prison cell?

No!

There is always a rainbow hidden beneath the stormy clouds. Their world will not end on this day. He'll make sure of that. He won't let this evil spirit penetrate their strong love.

_"...He wouldn't give up..._

_He absolutely wouldn't give up..._

Syaoran opened his eyes to meet those cold and evil ones of the spirit and raised his sword.

All of his memories…

All of those times they've spent with each other…

"_I love you Sakura…"_

And that was the last thing he said before aiming straight at the...

--------------------------------------

a/n: HAHAHA! Okay guys so hate me now! Kill me if you must but leave my soul to my beloved Eriol… LOL.. That was a complete cut off! What did Syaoran aim at? Is it the teddy bear or the crystal angel? (The suspense is suffocating…!) Send REVIEWS people!

-Guess what object Syaoran hit and tell me the reason why. I'll make a special post for all those who have chosen the right object.

If there's any question, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll be looking forward to all of your comments and reviews! ReVieW! That's the special keyword for a happy author!

S & S forever!

Luv ya all!

-Devange


	7. His Passionate Love

Here it is peepz! Chapter seven rolling in to satisfy all the sudden cut offs. I totally left you all hanging in the last chappie, ne? Really sorry for the late update. I know, I know it's all my fault. I should be more dedicated to this. Anyway, there are very few people who have gotten the correct answer as to which object Syaoran hit and I posted them at the end of the story. Hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of passionate love. Happy reading!

**Passionate Love**

- Chapter 7: His Passionate Love –

Syaoran plunged his sword into the ground splattering the snow at the same time. He lowered his eyes as the object he hit scattered into a million pieces. The aura above them illuminated and small pieces of glass started falling down from above.

Syaoran fell on his knees and thrust his sword into the snowy ground. His face hardened, the vision of his sword hitting the crystal angel replayed in his mind. It's gone now. Whatever the consequences may bring, he's ready to face them.

He could not undo what has already been done. It's better to give up what he has worked so hard for, rather than give up an object that has already been part of _her _life.

He tried to stand, ignoring the shattered feeling somewhere in his heart and tried to grab a hold of his emotions.

The spirit glared at the tiny pieces of glasses falling like snow and pointed a finger at Syaoran.

"So you chose the angel," she said in an amused voice, "why?"

Syaoran stood straight and moved a step closer to the speaker.

"Is it not cleat to you yet? I'd rather sacrifice all my pain and suffering than give up the person I loved the most."

_In the true pursuit of love, _

_There need to be_

_Not only perseverance but also_

_The act of giving up one's self..._

"I do not mind risking the crystal angel. I know it brings me pain and sadness, but offering it up for the sake of Sakura is well worth the sacrifice." He looked sincerely at the other object still floating in mid-air. "Besides, you can only store your love and happiness in a material thing but to have a person to be there to love and care for you, to give back the smiles that she give, that is something that you could keep forever and will never be broken into a million pieces."

His gaze deepened at the bear he made for her and it's as if Sakura could hear all that he has said.

Syaoran smiled at it.

…deep, loving smile.

The spirit stood there amazed at this guy who, by far greater length exceeds the best of her expectations.

The Sakura cards suddenly materialized in the midst of them and one by one, encircled the spirit now slowly rising a few inches above the ground.

"You have passed my test," she told the amber eyed Syaoran. "You have proven yourself worthy and I need not have any further discourse."

White light surrounded her and in a flash, the spirit was sealed by the power of the Sakura cards.

Syaoran sighed. "I did it. It's over now." He thought. The battle for love is over; _His_ battle for love. He leaned on his sword, the bear still floating in front of him, and watched as the diminutive glasses slowly fell from the sky. It was like watching the stars coming towards you...

Visions of Sakura flashed before him. He remembered that night where he first saw her...

That day he gave her the stare, and she replied with a smile.

It melted him...sweetly.

_**You taught me how to love,**_

_**What it's of,**_

_**What it's of**_

_**You never said too much**_

_**But still you showed the way**_

_**And I knew from watching you**_

_**Nobody else could ever know,**_

_**The part of me that can't let go...**_

He could never forget how he slowly fell in love with her...

Every time her name would be said, blushes would be sent tickling him up to his cheeks.

And then and there he knew...

_**I would give everything I own**_

_**Give up my life, my heart, my home**_

_**I would give everything I own**_

**_Just to have you back again…_**

He'll be her protector...

Loving her until the end of time...

_**I am the man who will fight for your honor**_

_**I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of.**_

**_We'll live forever, knowing together that we_**

_**Did it all for the glory of love.**_

The vision ended and Syaoran finally took his feet of the snow. He stared at the bear. The cards went to it and Sakura's form slowly appeared embracing the little stuffed toy. They were enveloped in a glowing pink light which slowly faded as she was lowered down to the ground.

Sakura opened her eyes and her emerald ones met with Syaoran's amber ones.

Everything seemed to halt around them. The battle was over and he won. Now, after many months, they've come face to face again.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered still holding the bear in her arms.

A smile slowly crept to his lips. "Hey there, Sakura."

He gave her the sweetest and most loving smile that caught her breath. She started to run towards him, tears of joy slowly forming in her emerald eyes.

Syaoran caught her with his open arms and embraced her tenderly. Her sweet cherryblossom scent mingled with his own as he buried his head on her shoulder.

Sakura smiled at him and noticed the tiny shards of glasses falling from the sky.

_He sacrificed all his pain and suffering only for me..._

_His dear Syaoran..._

Sakura broke from their embrace and looked at Syaoran.

"Are you alright Sakura? Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing. I was watching the battle, and I thought, Oh Syaoran I - I..."

Sakura widened her eyes as Syaoran dived to give her a kiss.

It felt like an eternal sensation to her, sweet and intense. Their breathing was eminent. She could feel the beating of her heart quickened and blood rushed to her face.

Syaoran did not stop kissing her. He snaked his hands around her waist, afraid that he will lose the woman he ever loved. He almost thought that Sakura would be gone forever, that she would be erased from his memory. He'll never let anything happen to her again. _Ever._

Sakura closed her eyes and gave in to Syaoran. She placed her free arm around his neck and opened her mouth to kiss him back. Their kiss deepened... passionate kiss...

Both couples wanted it to go on forever, that is, until they felt another presence near by.

Syaoran pulled apart and gazed sideward. "Damn Eriol!"

"Syaoran, what's-"

He cursed under his breath. "He's got Tomoyo's video cam with him!"

Sakura suddenly blushed. "Hoeeeee!"

----------------------------------------

-Daidouji Residence-

Eriol got back to the house as quick as his undetected departure.

Everybody was now in the living room apparently noticing the disappearance of Sakura.

The silence was broken by Meiling's astonished outburst, "what are those?" She pointed at the glass pieces falling visibly through the windows.

Kero and Spinnel rushed towards it and both of them exclaimed ooohs and aaahs.

"They look like shards of glasses," Tomoyo scrutinized staring beside Meiling.

Kaho and Nakuru simply looked at a pleased Eriol and concluded that things must have gone out correctly.

"It's not snow or even rain, how strange." Tomoyo continued smiling. "I don't know but it seemed those falling glasses suddenly made me happy."

"That's because Syaoran's happiness has been unleashed upon its destruction and now being showered upon us." Eriol said serenely.

_Syaoran succeeded..._

_He did it... He chose with the aid of his heart._

"What do you mean Eriol?" Kero asked perturbing him.

He just smiled his enigmatic smile and said, "It is a manifestation of a man's passionate love." Eriol grinned and faced the direction of Syaoran.

His _cute descendant _succeeded.

Sakura and Syaoran burst into the living room letting the cold breeze enter through the open doors.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo and Meiling said in unison rushing up to her.

"Where have you been? Are you ok?" Tomoyo said in her worried voice.

Sakura nodded. "I was with Syaoran. Everything's fine!" She went to sat in the couch with Kero and the others.

Syaoran was left standing looking at a grinning Eriol. "Now what the heck was that for!" He said, his face heating up.

Eriol placed his hand on his waist and approached Syaoran. "Well, I just thought I'd use the video clip as a gift to Tomoyo." He winked at her and left the living room happily.

"Don't just think you can get away with that!" He retorted.

"What was that Syaoran-kun?" Meiling questioned her cousin.

"Nothing," he replied and left the living room hiding his crimson face. Sakura followed suit, her face also red.

Tomoyo giggled at them. "I think they did something together that they don't want us to know about."

Meiling look a bit puzzled but finally got it after a few seconds. She burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHA! I knew those two were up to something!"

--------------------

Syaoran looked out to the dark sky. No snow, just the star-like glasses still suspended in the air gradually reaching the ground. He sighed but deep inside him, a permanent smile is slowly being etched in his heart.

"Syaoran-kun," a voice said and he turned to face Sakura coming towards him. "You worried?" she asked in a shy tone.

"About Eriol?" He smirked. "Na, I'd rather be worried about you."

Sakura blushed and went to his side. "Syaoran-kun,"

"Hmm?"

Sakura turned and face him. "Thanks, for everything." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him in the cheek.

Syaoran felt his heartbeat quicken. He took Sakura's hand in his and smiled at her. "No problem. I'll always be here to protect... and to love you."

They stared at each other. They have gone through so many things in life and still able to come out fruitful in the end. After all, there's nothing wrong in experiencing pain, because love without pain is make-believe.

The gentle breeze swept past them. Cold it may be, but the two beating hearts in the balcony emitted warmth and an unwavering passion for love.

_Sometimes, love makes a big scar in your heart. _

_But don't let it stain your life. _

_It only means that the bigger the scar is, _

_The better you have loved…_

-**Passionate Love**-

----**The End**----

a/n: So how is it? Good? Tell me what you think ---- rEviEW!

---------------

Special Post

---------------

Here are those who guessed right as to which object Syaoran hit:

-Hana Arishima

-ArtYume

Most of you guys said he'll better destroy the teddy bear… I dunno why. But yeah, it's still the crystal angel that he hit although it pains him that much. Sometimes, we really have to do the things that make us sad in order to claim our happiness in the end. And that's what love is all about. It's more of sacrificing and never letting go…

Should I still write an epilogue? Perhaps one, maybe… to find out if Eriol will show Tomoyo the kissing scene he captured with her video cam. Hehehe.

N'way, Sakura and Syaoran forever! Review, review, review!

Luv ya all!

-Devange


	8. Epilogue Special

Hohoho.. I wouldn't end it just there ne? LOL. Here's the epilogue of my fic!! Enjoy reading!

**Passionate Love**

**Epilogue Special **

-Sakura's Diary-

Sunlight streamed through the windowsills in Sakura's bedroom. Keroberos lay tucked up in his bed snoring and momentarily muttering about sweets.

The seventeen-year-old Sakura giggled at him. She rubbed her eyes and blindly searched for her clock.

"Ahhmm… 8 in the morning is still early." Emerald eyes stared blankly at it before putting it back on her bedside table. She cuddled her pink pillow and pondered. It seemed only yesterday when she has finished the 6th grade. So many years passed by in such a short span of time that merely thinking about it gives her the shudder of astonishment.

Sakura's eyes caught sight of a pink hardbound notebook lying underneath her clock. She picked it up and leaned back on her pillow. It's her diary. She's been reading over stuffs last night, from the days in her fourth grade up to now.

"Where did I last stop?" she asked herself. She scanned the pages and halted at a familiar setting many years back. A smile slowly crept to her lips and Sakura began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! It's me again. Yesterday was our Christmas celebration at Tomoyo's house. The day Syaoran and Meiling arrived from Hong Kong. It was that day when he fought against the dark spirit in the Penguin Park. The incident is still planted strongly in my memory. I should not like to remember it for the scary visions still haunt me up to now. So I would like to tell you what happened at Tomoyo's house that night when we arrived. _

_Syaoran and I were in the balcony. Things were about to get romantic when in came Yamazaki and Chiharu at the front gate spotting us right away. Blast it! A moment with Syaoran just came and here comes the disturbance. sighs But I should say, the night was indeed fun. We were all in the living room. Rika arrived followed by a smiling Naoko, then came (and to my surprise), Onii-chan and Yukito-san! _

_The night was full of happiness. On one corner, Kaho-san, Onii-chan, and Yukito-san are kaving their usual, slow and serious talk with each other and Nakuru trying to get at Onii-chan's nerves. Beside the Christmas tree, Rika is telling Naoko about all the romantic stuff about Mr. Terada. Seriously sweatdropps she's still all over him. Yamazaki as usual is telling a doubtful Chiharu about the history of snow. Meiling, Syaoran and I were sitting on the couch talking about what they do in Hong Kong. Ofcourse Meiling still teases Syaoran that he couldn't quite concentrate in his training whenever she would talk about me blushes. _

_Oh yeah, Kero and Spinnel are upstairs eating their way to paradise with all the sweets Tomoyo has given them. Wait. Tomoyo. Where is she? And Eriol gone too? Syaoran must've noticed it also. Where are they? Eriol couldn't have shown the… oh no!!_

_Ahh there! Up the stairs, Eriol has his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder and they are both smiling at me and Syaoran. I blushed deep red at that moment. Eriol did show the video of Syaoran kissing me!_

Sakura giggled as the memories from that night flooded her thoughts. She slowly turned the pages pausing momentarily to gaze at sentences that caught her eyes…

February (the following year)

…_Syaoran gave me a dozen of roses today. He's such a romantic person. blushes 11 are real roses while the last one is artificial. Hmmm, that's strange. But why? There's a message here: "To my beloved Sakura, I will love you until the last rose dies."_

_Oh Syaoran!!! _

June…

_Touya finally got a permanent job. Well, that's good cause he wouldn't be popping up behind me wherever I go…_

October…

_I've been noticing, Tomoyo's been going so often at the post office. I wonder if it's Eriol she's been mailing. Her letters all go to England. I'd better check this with Meiling…_

…_What does Meiling mean when she said Tomoyo and Eriol are emotionally attached to each other? Is that why they're sending each other letters..._

December…

…_Syaoran told me that his training to be the leader of the Li clan is finally over but the challenges that await him are even far greater than what he's already confronted. I'm sure he'll get through it. Syaoran's a strong guy. I wonder when we'll meet again…_

January…

…_Is it just me or Tomoyo really has gone bluhing so often lately? _

March…

…_Looks like Mizuki-san is interested with this new European guy she sees at work. That must leave her relationship to Eriol over. Even though they had 'history' together, the present is still the most important thing. Nakuru and Spinnel don't seem to have any comment on this issue. _

July…

…_hmmm… Mr. Terada and Riku surely have grown closer to each other, ne? At least that's what Yamazaki says. I hope it's not another one of his lies…_

…_Chiharu has told me today in school about herself and Yamazaki. They've been good friends since kami-sama knows and she's saying he's still unable to make a move to ask her… Well what does that mean?..._

September…

…_Ooh! Syaoran and Meiling finally decided to visit us today, right on Tomoyo's birthday! We had such a great time together, the 4 of us. We watched a movie and went to a theme park. As usual Syaoran refused to ride a roller coaster. Meiling and Tomoyo left us alone in the bench and Syaoran held me close to him. blush blush blush He told me he has a surprise for me next year and he suddenly gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. Oh damn, I miss his kisses. _

_As usual, Tomoyo has been videotaping the whole scene… _

December…

…_Yukito-san is still helping brother in work until now. Boy, they sure care for each other a lot! Sometimes, yukito-san travels to other countries and brings Touya with him. That leaves me and dad alone in the house…_

…_I can't believe it! Yamazaki just asked Chiharu out! Are they finally going solid together? I hope so. Chiharu mentioned that she agreed to be Yamazki's girlfriend. That's so cool! Tomoyo is looking dreamily at them. Kero says it's like the wanted to be like them… to have someone make her his girlfriend? Oh, what?_

February…

…_Alright I've finally gotten Tomoyo to speak. I can't believe it, all those blushes and letters were because Eriol is courting her!! She hasn't said yes to him yet. According to her, Eriol has to be here and ask her personally so she could give back an answer…_

March…

…_Okay so in a few months, our high school life will finally be over. Well, at least Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki are going to the same university as mine. And oh! I can't believe it! Syaoran and Meiling are finally coming back to take college here with us! And Eriol too! So this is the surprise Syaoran is talking about! I'm so happy. We're finally be together again. Kero is just as happy as I am!_

…I have grown stronger in the past years. The Sakura cards have become more powerful and have always helped me in times of trouble…

Sakura closed her diary and looked out of the window. The sunlight greeted her warmly as she got up and changed. She doesn't want to be late today. Sakura arranged her long auburn hair and fixed herself. The doorbell rang and she heard her father let Syaoran in. He's just waiting downstairs for me. Sakura gazed at a sleeping Kero and giggled.

Yup, she has a date.

-----------------

a/n: Like it, like it? Hoeee!!! It is totally Sakura and Syaoran forever! Ahh, yes Eriol and Tomoyo too!

Thanks for reading Passionate Love! Please **review**!!!!!

Luv ya all!

-Devange


End file.
